


It Is But A Pleasure

by dear_chaton



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, in where marinette made a sock puppet and named it chat noir, just a little thing someone asked me to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-12 12:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_chaton/pseuds/dear_chaton
Summary: Or the one where Marinette finally meets her partner in crime, it only took him five months to appear.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this was originally posted on [Tumblr](http://dear-chaton.tumblr.com/) and I realized I never put it on here so I hope you enjoy~

Marinette blinked once, twice glancing downwards at a black sock puppet that was nearly in pieces. She had made it when she was young to help with her ever growing anxiety, like a buddy to talk to when she needed one.

Nowadays she had Tikki to comfort her and support her, so sometimes it’s easy to forget the panic attacks and days spent holed up in her room with her trusty sock puppet in her arms.

But some days, the rare ones where everything seemed nice and dandy, where everything just seems to fall apart.

Today was one of those days but the cause wasn’t what she expected.

She’d been Ladybug for only a couple of months now, and the Akuma weren’t entirely that hard. She just wished she had a partner to help fight off the villains.

She got her wish. And quite honestly she felt very faint all of a sudden.

Standing there broad and tall was a new face in her city. With long flowing blond hair and wicked green eyes, the stranger was dressed in all black leather…

And bore a scary resemblance to her sock puppet.

It didn’t even register to her that the stranger was fighting off some loose Akuma, and actually winning. He pulled a baton out from behind him and began wielding it like a sword. It was all very mesmerizing until Tikki scolded her for just sitting there.

❝Sorry, Tikki!❞ She threw down her puppet, glancing one last time at the stranger.

❝Tikki spots on!❞ In seconds she transformed into Ladybug, her yo-yo catching on a banister and into the night sky, she went.

All she had to do was capture the Akuma and purify it, that wasn’t so hard to do. But the way that this counterfeit feline was going about it was all wrong. As she swung in closer, all he seemed to succeed in was making the villain angry.

A beam of light blinded her momentarily as she came in for a landing, missing the building by a landslide and unfortunately landing on the stranger.

❝What perfect timing, Ladybug and Chat Noir together bowing at my feet.❞ the akuma sneers as Ladybug picks herself up. The black cat as it would seem, also gets to his feet, hissing at the villain.

Ladybug stilled in her tracks for a moment, flashing back to her sock puppet in her room she’d left just moment prior.

She’d named it Chat Noir.

Marinette wanted to scream. She wanted to do it right then in there but that would mean some explaining to her newfound partner, which she did not look forward to doing. She just sighed and equipped her yo-yo and got into fighting stance.

A purple mask formed in front of the Akuma's face as Hawkmoth gave instructions to the villain to steal her miraculous.

Well, Chat Noir had other things planned.

With rapid speed, his baton shot out in a manner that Ladybug didn’t know was possible, and punched the Akuma in the face. The nameless villain must not have had the best head protection because they were easily knocked out.

Chat walked forward, picking up the akumatized item and broke it in two. Once the black butterfly fluttered to the air, Ladybug quickly caught it and purified it while Chat watched in awe.

❝I don’t believe we’ve met properly,❞ He grabbed her hand gently and pressed the lightest of kisses on top of her knuckles.

❝Chat Noir, black cat, and emblem of unluckiness everywhere.❞

If she was later questioned about losing her shit on top of that rooftop the next couple of days, even if the local reporter had recorded every little shriek and squeak, she denied absolutely everything.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or the one where Adrien comes into the picture as his regular dorky self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't beta'd, I just wrote it on a whim but I hope you enjoy!

Adrien Agreste was a lot of things; a teen model who was desired by far too many fangirls, a fencer and now he was a superhero. Chat Noir, he picked that name on a whim, staring at the red heroine for the first time up close. He panicked, just like he panicked when he found a hexagon box on his desk after a long day of modeling.

His kwami was a little shit, that much he knew and he wasn't even sure he was cut out for this type of work until an alert went off on the Lady blog. An Akuma.

Ladybug, the resident superhero, had appeared just a few months prior. She had taken down Stoneheart on her own and that's when Adrien found himself gone for her. So yeah he might have become a fanboy himself but what else could he have done. It's not like he could just walk outside and help the girl, no his father would kill him before he steps foot out of the house.

❝The phrase that you use to transform is Claws Out.❞ His kwami, Plagg, spoke from his toilet paper trap.

And that's all Adrien needed to hear before he was off into the night.

It was exhilarating, the wind mussing up his not so perfect hair, the magic coursing through his veins, Adrien had never felt so alive before and he wasn't going to let go of it so soon.

He might have rushed the whole Akuma thing, but so far for battling his first one, he was doing pretty well. Ladybug was nowhere in sight, it was late on a school night. Not that he had a say in whether or not he could go to school. His father made sure of that.

Still, it had been a bit too long without the lady in red in the presence of the Akuma, and Adrien was running out of ways to fight. Thankfully the baton snapped to his back weighed about the same as his sabre sword, snapping it to its full size just in time to block a hit.

That only angered the Akuma, he noted and was blinded almost instantly by their power. He helplessly reached out in front of him, trying to regain his vision when something crashed into him, knocking him down.

❝What perfect timing, Ladybug and Chat Noir together bowing at my feet.❞ He wasn't really given much time to react, Ladybug takes a stand next to him as he let out an uncharacteristic hiss at the Akuma.

❝Not so fast,❞ He extended his baton quickly, reaching a speed almost too fast for his eyes to follow as it knocks the villain out cold. Satisfied with the result, he walks over to them, picking up the cursed item and tossing it to Ladybug. Of which stares at him like he had grown two heads.

Once the black butterfly fluttered out the broken item, he watched as she purified it in awe.

❝I don't believe we've met properly,❞ He introduces himself and tries to be all cool, but really he was just a hopeless nerd who had no clue what he was doing.

But it's really a surprise when Ladybug's reaction is to scream, quite loudly if the ringing in his ears were anything to go by. Adrien tried to calm her down, it was almost pointless when he saw the owner of the Lady blog recording from the ground.

❝Hey hey, it's okay. I'm sorry did I scare you or something?❞

Ladybug kept her mouth shut, eyes avoiding his very effectively. It wasn't until the shrill beeping of her earrings that he realized they would have to wait until the next villain to talk properly.

❝I'm sorry if there was something I did wrong, its my first time doing this.❞ He called after her, watching as she disappearing into the night. Adrien groaned and banged his head against a chimney, wondering what went wrong. The girl was probably just shocked, but it wasn't necessarily his fault he was late to the whole superhero game.

They didn't meet up for another week and a half.

Adrien had become antsy, he may have also rebelled a little and asked to go to public school again.

Somehow, miraculously, he was permitted.

And during that week without contact with Ladybug, not that he expected much different, he met so many new people. For the most part, the school wasn't that bad. He was making new friends slowly but surely. Nino was the first one to push aside his fame and talk to him for him.

Alya was almost jsut as a fan as Adrien was for Ladybug, they often took lunch to gossip about the latest fight and theorize identities. Sure, he was definitely interested in Ladybug's identity but he had known her for such a short amount of time, it felt like he was intruding on something just meant for her.

Later that afternoon while he was transformed on a run, he ran into Ladybug. Literally ran into her.

❝Are your legs tired? Because you've been running in my mind all day.❞ He sputtered, face flushing as she stared at him with the widest of eyes. The tips of her ears matched her mask and Adrien gulped. But soon enough, she smiled, even giggled and properly introduced herself.

❝Sorry for last time, you just caught me off guard.❞

❝Well with looks like this it's not hard to see why.❞ She laughed loudly, and it made his heart sing. No one had ever laughed so genuinely at his jokes, no one since his mother.

❝You're such a silly kitty,❞ She poked his nose, and dare he say it, flirted back just as much.

It was nice between them, and as the months went by and they fought more battles together, Adrien liked to say that Ladybug was his best friend. He was content, everything seemed to fit into place like how it was supposed to be.

Adrien felt happy. Especially whenever he got a rare smile from the girl who sat behind him in homeroom. Her smile was so nice, it almost reminded him of Ladybugs.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Kiwi xx
> 
> Comment and give kudos please!


End file.
